COMPLICATED TRIANGLE - VMin VKook JiKook FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Ya, cinta segitiga yang sangat rumit ini sudah berlangsung 2 tahun lamanya. Cinta yang tak pernah terbalaskan, selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan, amarah yang memuncak, penderitaan yang tak berujung. Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook, #VMin #VKook #JiKook


Title: COMPLICATED TRIANGLE - VMin VKook KookMin

Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook

Genre: Love

Lenght: One Shoot

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

* * *

"Park Jimin, aku mencintaimu!" sahut Kim Taehyung.

"Maaf, TaeTae yaaaa~ Aku mencintai Jeon Jungkook." sahut Jimin sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

Dari dapur terdengar teriakan, "AKU MENCINTAIMU, TAEHYUNG HYEOOOONG~~~" Tentu saja itu teriakan pria yang dicintai Jimin.

"Yaiisshhh, imma..!" Jimin berteriak mendengar jawaban Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan pilu. Jimin mengacuhkan Taehyung, hanya Jungkook yang ada di hati dan benaknya selama ini.

Ya, cinta segitiga yang sangat rumit ini sudah berlangsung 2 tahun lamanya. Cinta yang tak pernah terbalaskan, selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan, penderitaan yang tak berujung.

Ketiga pria itu sudah tinggal dalam satu rumah yang sama selama 4 tahun. Rumah itu disewakan oleh sang pemilik, dan mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk patungan membayar sewa rumah karena memang rumah itu memiliki 3 kamar tidur.

Kim Taehyung, pria berwajah nyaris sempurna itu selalu menatap Jimin dari kejauhan, dan ketika 2 tahun yang lalu ia menyatakan perasaannya, penolakan besar dari Jimin mengejutkannya, karena ternyata Jimin mencintai Jungkook, sahabat terdekatnya.

Park Jimin, pria yang easy going itu tak pernah menggubris perhatian yang diberikan Taehyung. Hanya ada Jungkook di benak dan hatinya. Penolakan pahitpun diperolehnya ketika ia menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Taehyung 2 tahun lalu. Ketika Taehyung menyatakan cinta padanya, ia menolak dan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jungkook, dan ternyata penolakan besar diterimanya. Lebih pahitnya lagi, Jungkook justru mencintai pria yang mengatakan cinta padanya.

Jeon Jungkook, pria yang berparas tampan namun bertingkah kekanak-kanakan itu selalu mengabaikan perasaan Jimin padanya dan hanya menatap Taehyung, namun rasa sakit hatinya begitu dalam ketika mengetahui bahwa Taehyung justru menyukai Jimin.

Selama 2 tahun berjalan, selalu saja seperti ini. Pertengkaran - pertengkaran kecil selalu terjadi diantara mereka bertiga karena semua bersikeras untuk mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengalah.

Pada suatu siang, Jimin mengajak Jungkook membeli es krim ke mini market terdekat. Karena Jungkook memang sedang ingin makan es krim, ia setuju menemani Jimin.

"Hyeong, belikan aku es krim coklat."

"Oke, apapun yang kau mau akan kubelikan."

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu sekalian satu es krim strawberi ya hyeong?"

"Kau makan 2? Waaaah.. Oke terserah kau saja" Jimin tersenyum senang sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Jungkook.

Sepulangnya dari mini market, Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung. "Ini untukmu hyeong, aku tahu kau sangat menyukai es krim strawberi kan?" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis.

Ternyata es itu untuk Taehyung. "Sial! Aku benci kau Kim Taehyung!" gerutu Jimin. Jimin masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu kamar dengan kencang karena kesal.

Taehyung mendengar Jimin merutuki dirinya. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan kesal dan menampis es krim yang disodorkan Jungkook kepadanya. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, apa kau senang melihat Jimin membenciku? Kau puas?" Taehyung memarahi Jungkook karena membuat Jimin membenci dirinya. Taehyung pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menahan agar ia tidak membentak Jungkook lebih jauh.

Jungkook terkejut melihat Taehyung semarah itu padanya. Ia membelikan es krim kesukaan Taehyung, mengapa Taehyung membuangnya, bahkan memarahinya seperti itu? Jungkook terduduk di sofa dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Jimin mendengar tangisan Jungkook, ia langsung keluar dari kamar dan memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. "Taehyung menyakitimu? Brengsek memang dia! Sudah jangan menangis..." Jimin mengelus kepala Jungkook.

Namun Jungkook justru mendorong tubuh Jimin hingga ia jatuh ke lantai. "Ini semua gara-gara kau hyeong!" Jungkook berteriak kecil lalu masuk pergi keluar rumah meninggalkan Jimin yang terduduk di lantai. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit melihat kemarahan Jungkook kepadanya.

"KIM TAEHYUNG KAU MEMANG JAHANAM!" teriak Jimin sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lagi-lagi membanting pintu kamarnya denga keras, bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Sementara Taehyung yang tengah terduduk di dalam kamarnya mendengar dengan sangat jelas teriakan Jimin. Hati Taehyung terasa sangat sakit. Tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air matanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur agar menenangkan pikirannya. Dan tanpa disadarinya air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya bahkan ketika ia sudah tertidur lelap.

Sore harinya, mereka berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan bersama. Jungkook melihat mata Taehyung yang sembab. "Hyeong, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jungkook masih agak takut bertanya kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk sambil memakan makanannya. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, ia tahu Taehyung masih marah padanya. Jimin terus menatap Jungkook namun Jungkook tidak berniat untuk membalas tatapan Jimin. Lagi-lagi hari itu menjadi hari yang buruk bagi mereka bertiga.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Jungkook mengajak Taehyung makan bersama. Taehyung berpikir jika ia menyakiti Jungkook lagi pasti Jimin akan membencinya, karena itu Taehyung mengiyakan ajakan Jungkook. Jungkook begitu bahagia hari itu. Jungkook dan Taehyung makan siang bersama, lalu pergi ke tempat permainan, membeli koin yang sangat banyak, dan bermain sepuasnya. " _Ini menjadi hari yang sangat indah bagiku_ ," sahut Jungkook dalam hati.

Sepulangnya mereka ke rumah, Jimin sedang duduk di sofa menunggu kepulangan mereka berdua. Ketika pintu terbuka, Taehyung bisa melihat tatapan yang sangat tajam dari Jimin diarahkan padanya. "Mengapa kau pergi dengan Jungkook begitu lama? Kau bilang kau menyukaiku? Ciiih... Kau bahkan menyakiti hatiku dan berani mengatakan kau mencintaiku? Kau tahu betapa dalam perasaanku kepada Jungkook, namun kau masih berani mengajaknya jalan, bahkan pulang selarut ini? Kau sungguh hebat, Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung benar-benar sakit kepala dibuatnya. "Aku melakukan ini untukmu ChimChim aaaa~ Aku tahu kau akan marah padaku jika aku membuat Jungkook menangis lagi, makanya aku menerima ajakannya agar kau tidak membenciku."

"Alasan yang hebat! Aku semakin membencimu, Kim Taehyung!" Jimin masuk ke kamarnya, kali ini menutup kamar dengan wajar, hanya saja tatapan kebencian itu benrr-benar menusuk hati Taehyung.

Jungkook yang mendengarkan penjelasan Taehyung tiba-tiba merasakan sesak di dadanya. " _Jadi seharian ini Taehyung hyeong baik padaku demi Jimin hyeong? Bukan karena ia mulai menyukaiku?_ " sahut Jungkook dalam hati. Ia melirik ke arah Taehyung, dan ia bisa melihat mata Taehyung mulai basah oleh air mata. Tatapannya dipenuhi amarah dan kesedihan. Jungkook menepuk bahu Taehyung, namun Taehyung menampisnya.

"Lagi-lagi gara-gara kau, Jungkook" Taehyung berbicara dengan nada pelan, namun Jungkook bisa merasakan betapa besar amarah pria yang dicintainya itu. Taehyung masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di ruang utama. Jungkook membuka handphonenya dan mengetik pesan singkat kepada Jimin.

[ ** _To: Park Jimin_**

 ** _AKU SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT MEMBENCIMU HYEONG! KAU MERUSAK HARI YANG SANGAT INDAH BAGIKU INI!_** ]

Jimin membaca sms yang dikirimkan Jungkook padanya lalu berteriak sejadi-jadinya. "KAU MEMANG BRENGSEK KIM TAEHYUNG!" Lagi-lagi, hari itu dilalui mereka dengan penuh amarah.

* * *

Kali ini Taehyung sudah merasa stres tingkat akut, ia tidak bisa lagi terus menerus menerima perlakuan Jimin padanya. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Jimin dan Jungkook berunding di ruang utama.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat semua menjadi adil?" sahut Taehyung.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Jungkook mencoba terlihat antusias dengan ide Taehyung.

Jimin hanya menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku lelah dengan pertengkaran kita yang tak kunjung berakhir. Mari kita selesaikan dengan baik." sahut Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu mengalahlah, pergi dari sini, biarkan aku dan Jungkook bersama." sahut Jimin ketus.

"Yaaisssh.. Jimin hyeong, kalau kau mengusirnya, aku juga akan pergi!" Jungkook kesal mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Yaissshhh, Jeon Jungkook!" Jimin kesal dengan jawaban Jungkook.

"Mari kita buat semua menjadi adil, hari senin dan kamis waktunya untukku dan Jimin bersama, hari selasa dan jumat waktunya Jungkook dan Jimin bersama, hari rabu dan sabtu waktunya aku dan Jungkook bersama, hari minggu kita habiskan di kamar masing-masing, jangan ada yang keluar kamar jika tidak ada urusan penting. Bagaimana?" ide Taehyung tercetus begitu saja.

Jimin dan Jungkook terlihat berpikir dengan keras, namun karena dirasakan itu memang cukup adil maka mereka menyetujui ide itu. Dan ide itupun mulai dijalankan.

Sejauh ini, semua berjalan dengan baik. Setiap senin dan kamis, Taehyung dan Jimin menghabiskan waktunya bersama. Mereka bermain game, makan bersama, menonton bioskop, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Begitupun dengan Jimin dan Jungkook di hari selasa dan jumat. Sesekali mereka ke kebun binatang, berenang bersama, bermain bowling, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Dan hari yang sangat disukai Jungkook, rabu dan sabtu, dilaluinya dengan sangat bahagia bersama Taehyung. Mereka sesekali ke gym dan berolahraga bersama, bermain basket, memakan jajanan pasar malam, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Sampai suatu hari, Jimin merasakan aura berbeda dari Jungkook. Senyuman Jungkook di hari rabu dan sabtu terlihat jauh lebih cerah daripada senyuman Jungkook di hari selasa dan jumat. Sepulang Jungkook dan Taehyung dari gym pada rabu sore itu, Jimin lagi-lagi menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam, seolah berkata " **Aku sungguh membencimu** ".

Dan Jimin seringkali merengut setiap ia pergi bersama Taehyung. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Taehyung kesal dengan Jungkook. " _Pasti karena Jungkook, Jimin jadi seperti ini_ " pikir Taehyung dalam hati.

Dan hal itupun berimbas kepada Jungkook. Kini Taehyung juga mulai tidak antusias setiap kali ia bersama Jungkook. Jungkook berusaha merayu Taehyung agar tersenyum namun Taehyung tetap menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya. " _Pasti Jimin hyeong berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi!_ " ucap Jungkook dengan kesal dalam hati.

Dan lagi-lagi pertengkaran panas dimulai di rumah itu.

"Kau terlihat mulai senang pergi dengan Jungkook, TaeTae yaaaa~ Kau berniat merebut Jungkook dariku? Kau memang paling hebat dalam menyakiti perasaanku!" sahut Jimin dengan nada ketus. Lagi-lagi tatapannya begitu penuh amarah terhadap Taehyung.

"Yaiiishh, Jimin hyeong, kau memang keterlaluan! Seharusnya kau pergi saja dari rumah ini!" Jungkook kesal melihat Taehyung yang dicintainya itu kembali disakiti oleh Jimin.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau memang hebat! Belum puas kau membuat Jimin kesal padaku, sekarang kau berani mengusirnya? Mengapa bukan kau yang pergi?!" Kali ini ucapan Taehyung begitu menusuk hati Jungkook.

"Ya, Kim Taehyung! Kau bilang ini salah Jungkook? Ini semua kesalahanmu! Jangan mencoba menyalahkan orang lain!" Jimin tidak terima Jungkook yang dicintainya itu disakiti oleh ucapan Taehyung.

"Jimin hyeong, lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu! Ini semua salahmu!" Jungkook tidak terima Taehyung dipersalahkan.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau yang harus tutup mulut!" Taehyung lagi-lagi kesal melihat Jungkook menyakiti Jimin.

"Yaiiisshh, KIM TAEHYUNG! Diam kau!"

"Jimin hyeong! Hentikan, aku benci padamu!"

"Puas kau, Jungkook? Puas melihat Jimin semakin membenciku?"

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

"JIMIN HYEONG!"

"YAAAAISHHH JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Dan pada akhirnya, pertengkaran panas itu kembali dimulai, dan entah sampai kapan cinta segitiga yang rumit ini akan berakhir.

-END-

 **Note: maafkan kalo absurd lagi ya readers. Lagi bayangin kalo ini kejadian beneran di dorm BTS, kira-kira hyeong-line gimana ya reaksinya liat magnae-line kayak gini? Wkwkwk.. Mohon direview ya readers :) /bows/ Yang kemarin suka sama FF NamJin saya, thx a lot.. Nanti saya coba bikin NamJin FF lagi ya, mohon ditunggu :)**

* * *

 **reply buat review yg masuk ya :)**

 **kYU kum : wkwkw thx for review, gumawo pujiannya XD ini cinta segitiga yang kaga bakalan ada endingnya deh kayaknya :p**

 **Han Eun Kyo : wkwkw iya masukin aja ke panci jd sup vkookmin/? sampe pada jadi kakek brantem aja terus itu mah :p makanya jangan pernah tanyakan saya endingnya gmn ya, sampe kapanpun gitu aja terus dah XD**

 **kumiko Ve : saya aja sebagai author puyeng kenapa bisa bikin FF yang bikin puyeng begini wkwkw XD  
**

 **Like or unlike : thx pujiannya :) yakin deh FF ini kaga bakal ada sekuelnya, mau dilanjut kayak apapun juga intinya pasti ribut terus begini VKookMin nya XD btw thx for reading :)**


End file.
